


Hang In There, Kid

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing inspired by this http://dancingpurge.tumblr.com/post/95604019096/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang In There, Kid

Adachi walked out of Dojima’s room. A slow inhale and a head scratch after he closed the door behind him. She was just a kid. No harm in paying the brat a visit like he told Dojima he would. The word “brat” floated around in his head as he remembered drawing a flower on her book report. He wasn’t paying attention to a thing the girl read, but he drew the flower like he said he would. She was so damn delighted. It wasn’t the worst experience in the world.  
  
He reached her room, a heavy feeling in his chest. His hand lingered on the doorknob. What kind of shit was this? His stomach sunk as he opened the door. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was barely audible, the rise and fall of her chest very small. He felt a twinge in his own chest. This wasn’t right. But it wasn’t his fault either. It was theirs. They had to play detective. And Namatame was the real blame. He nodded, reassuring himself more than anyone else.  
  
He stared at her body that would have seemed lifeless had he not gotten closer. A chill went down his spine. Adachi’s head lowered and his eyes closed. A lump in his chest. He wouldn’t harm a hair on this girl’s head. He didn’t think they would get involved. Why did it have to be them? Dojima was incapacitated. Nanako, innocent Nanako was barely holding on. This girl was fighting for her fucking life this very minute. She hadn’t done anything wrong. So, why? Why did it have to be them?  
  
Why did he care? He shouldn’t care. They don’t matter. He doesn’t matter to them, right? This world is shit. There’s nothing redeeming about it. Not a single thing, he had to remind himself as he looked down at Nanako. How could they care about him? They don’t know him. They don’t have any inkling what he’s really like and if they did... if they did Nanako’s hand would not have been entwined in Adachi’s on a walk through Samegawa. He wouldn’t have been invited to dinner all those nights. They wouldn’t have bothered giving him a second glance, right? Adachi released a heavy sigh of all of the negativity he had been feeling since he approached this room.  
  
He looked at the blanket, noticing that it was just lazily thrown on top of Nanako. Shit doctors. What the hell are you getting paid for, huh? Just gonna let the little girl freeze? He looked around to make sure no one was watching, which would have been impossible as the door to Nanako’s room was closed. He brushed his hand against her head, feeling an irritating relief wash over him at the warmth of her skin. It was another confirmation she was alive. He took the blanket and brought it up to her chin, pushing it down around her arms a bit. There. Was that so hard?  
  
Adachi took another look at her, at the young girl he didn’t want to care about. The girl he had just tucked in.  
  
“Hang in there, kid,” He whispered before heading out of the room.


End file.
